Nuggets Dolohov
"Fear is not a sign of weakness, but a sign of humanity." - Nuggets Dolohov (DNL2) Nathan "Nuggets" Dolohov (born 17th March 1963) is a central protagonist and anti-hero in the Darkness Not Light series. Renowned for his intelligence, knowledge and capability as a duellist with both magical and elemental abilities, Dolohov became one of the most feared and respected elementals in Britain. Through the series Dolohov turns from an arrogant, power-mad Death Eater into a trustworthy, moral ally to Isabella Riddle, who he would later marry. During the series, Dolohov attempts to control his addiction to the powerful Prism, which had been in his possession since his childhood. The Prism would open to Dolohov's instructions and transform him into a raging, physically superior being that is able to withstand powerful attacks and inflict overwhelming damage. Dolohov also has the ultimate objective of cheating death. As well as his basic regeneration skills that enable him to look younger, Dolohov engineers a few apparent "deaths" where he resorts to a "limbo state" within an assortment of Prisms. His achievements are vast, although he often had assistance. Dolohov was able to wipe out knowledge of an Elemental-Wizard War, destroy the Death Eater organisation, bring down Alexei Levchenko's dictatorship, prevent Commander Parak from creating a private army through his Prisms and also helped bring in an age of cooperation between Elementals, New-Powered and humanity. At the end of Darkness Not Light 5, Dolohov was left handicapped but married Isabella, had a child and went on a self-imposed retirement from adventuring. Early Childhood Nathan Dolohov was born on the 17th March 1963 in Bristol, England to a middle class couple. His father was a successful stock-broker. His mother was a troubled housewife and part-time cleaner who suffered from schizophrenia. His parents’ ages are unknown. His twin brother and sister were both born five years later. In 1973, when Dolohov was ten years old, his father part-funded a weapons project along with the British government, Marcelo Loiacono, Commander Parak and several academics. The project was designed to research the possibility of creating a group of super-humans that would make Great Britain a world power again. Parak was assigned as the head scientist and ordered subjects to experiment on. Nathan's father volunteered his son and orphans were selected from an orphanage Parak’s wife owned. To create these powers, Parak made a series of Prisms. There were only two survivors. One was Dolohov, who showed unnatural resilience to its lure but later relied on it to live. The other survivor, an Irish orphan, destroyed the facility and murdered numerous scientists before escaping with a Prism. Dolohov's father withdrew funding for the collapsed project but took Dolohov's Prism as remembrance. Dolohov was emotionally and physically bullied by his father at a young age. He was considered a failure following the events of the Prism testing. He was also bullied at the Muggle school he attended which he would later blow up. On his thirteenth birthday, he was sent to Hogwarts. From then on he was neglected by his parents for being “different”. A shy boy because of this, it was only through his academic prowess that he eventually made friends. Dolohov flourished in Defence Against The Dark Arts. Death Eater spies within Hogwarts alerted Lord Voldemort to the young Dolohov. Before his third year, Dolohov was adopted by Voldemort who stormed into the Dolohov household, stunned his parents and took the want-away teenager. Before he left, Dolohov stole the triangular prism in his father’s bedroom and kept it hidden from Voldemort and even his school friends. Under Voldemort, Dolohov became more powerful and knowledgeable about magic, he even deadened himself to romance in order to continue this education. Death Eater Initiation and Emerald Peace In the summer of 1979, a sixteen year old Dolohov quit Hogwarts and was initiated into the Death Eaters. His first task was to storm an Order of the Phoenix meeting. Defeated, Dolohov was saved by Emerald Peace, a fellow new recruit who dragged an unconscious Dolohov to safety. The two started a steady relationship, eventually forming a partnership. Their first mission was to kidnap a baby Gina Loiacono (then known as Isabella Riddle) from her fosters parents. The plan failed as Aurors flooded the house but Dolohov single-handedly slaughtered them all whilst under the influence of the Prism. From that moment, Dolohov depended upon the device to succeed in the various assassination missions Emerald and himself were sent on under Voldemort's orders. During this time, Dolohov befriended an older Death Eater called Maurice Edison Snr who confessed he wanted to leave the Death Eaters and that he possessed elemental powers. Dolohov often went to Maurice Snr for advice but soon Maurice Snr had been driven insane because of his powers which had manifested to dangerous levels. Maurice Snr committed suicide under the influence of Dolohov's Prism, but before dying he told his fried that his ex-wife was pregnant with their son and begged Dolohov to look after him. The boy’s name was Maurice Edison, named after his father as a mark of respect. Dolohov also gained an enemy in Jimmy Ackle, Maurice Snr’s younger brother, who questioned Dolohov's loyalty to the Death Eaters. In a desperate attempt to quit the Death Eaters, Emerald attempted to gain Voldemort’s trust by becoming his lover. This disturbed Dolohov but agreed it could give them leverage in future escape plans. Unknown to Dolohov at the time, this was when Emerald became pregnant with Voldemort’s child, mistaking it as Dolohov’s for years. Voldemort was killed by an infant Harry Potter days later. With the Death Eaters in disarray, Dolohov and Emerald used the moment to flee to Bristol and start afresh. However, with the Ministry hunting for former Death Eaters, a team of Aurors arrived at Dolohov's house. Emerald and Dolohov barely escaped with their lives as they fled to Dolohov’s parents’ house. Needing a place to stay and fearing Emerald was going into premature labour, Dolohov begged his parents for a phone and a bed for the night. His father reacted angrily and lashed out at Dolohov. Out of pure rage, Dolohov killed both of his parents and fled the house with Emerald, leaving his younger siblings Diamond and Travis as orphans. After The Death Eaters On December 14th 1983, a 20 year old Dolohov and Emerald settled down in Godric's Hollow and raised their new-born son Demetrius. However, one night Emerald fled the house with Demetrius leaving Dolohov a note explaining that Demetrius’ real father was in fact Voldemort and it had hurt Emerald seeing Dolohov living a lie, as well as his continuous fights regarding his Prism addiction. Dolohov went to hunt down Emerald, desperate for answers. Dolohov found an abandoned Demetrius first whom he gave to Commander Parak, a teacher and friend he knew from Hogwarts and had spared from death in a previous assignment. Unknown to Dolohov at the time, Parak was in fact the Prism creator and would later begin another Prism experiment using Demetrius as a test subject. Dolohov was then captured by a faction of Death Eaters and tortured in coming back to them and trying to resurrect their apparently deceased Dark Lord. Dolohov resisted but the Death Eaters discovered he had been searching for Emerald and plotted an elaborate scheme. They forced Angelica Riddle, Tatanya's insane sister, transform into Emerald and kept her in a cell. They led Dolohov to who he believed was Emerald. Under the Prism's influence, Dolohov murdered who he believed was Emerald. Emotionally distraught, he surrendered to the Death Eaters. Plagued by causing the deaths of his parents and Emerald, Dolohov vowed to fight for the Dark Lord, once again killing Ministry officials. Voldemort won Dolohov's loyalty after promising that he would revive Emerald Peace. However, he made no effort to do this, knowing she was alive. Darkness Not Light 1 In 1996, a 33-year-old Dolohov witnessed the return of Voldemort. The Dark Lord then made a list of people would could threaten him which included the names of Maurice Edison and Isabella Riddle. Voldemort's daughter Kaleina Riddle ,sent Dolohov to investigate and capture the two Hogwarts students. It was there that Dolohov met his future wife Isabella Riddle. The teenagers evaded attempts at capture by Dolohov and other Death Eaters including Jimmy Ackle and Isabella's half sister, Alice. Dolohov later branded Maurice with the Dark Mark but could never bring himself to capture the teenagers. He also had a few opportunities to kill Isabella, but his developing attraction to her made him unable to carry out his orders. This led to Dolohov being reassigned to steal Isabella's powerful necklace. The piece of her family's heirloom was a vital source of power. Dolohov stole this from Sean Loiacono and also beat an over-confident Maurice to the brink of death. However, Dolohov was estranged by Voldemort's weakening leadership and was disillusioned at being relegated from an Elite Death Eater position. As well as this, Dolohov doubted whether he could kill Maurice and Isabella. Dolohov planned to defect, at which point he realised Maurice was the son of his old Death Eater friend, Maurice Senior, who had helped Dolohov betray the Death Eaters decades ago. Dolohov saved Gina and Maurice from an attack by General Frear, a Death Eater and confirmed his allegiance to them. Dolohov then advised and fought alongside the teenagers. He persuaded Maurice to surrender his powers to the Prism after the battle to avoid a similar fate as his father. After surviving the final battle against the Dark Lord and several Death Eaters, Dolohov left the teenagers made a compromise with the Dark Lord. Dolohov then left to undergo a solo mission of his own where he killed Death Eaters secretively. Maurice, fearing Dolohov wanted his power, fled Hogwarts weeks after the final battle, leaving Isabella alone at the school but exempt from Voldemort's redemption because of the deal. Darkness Not Light 2 In the following two years, Dolohov underwent a risky experiment with his Prism which gifted elemental powers to the former Death Eater. However, the experiment left Dolohov partially deluded as the Prism began "talking" to him, even when he was not using it. Dolohov then visited Parak and discussed methods regarding tracking down old Death Eaters. Dolohov ensured he would not be seen by his step-son, Demetrius, who was told his parents had died. Dolohov proceeded to begin killing off members of the old Death Eater community until he discovered that Jimmy Ackle had taken the vacant mantle of Dark Lord, with Gina Loiacono by his side. Ackle revealed the elemental race to the Ministry of Magic and The two organisations sealed an unlikely truce as they prepared to eliminate the elemental race which they viewed as a threat. Dolohov warned Isabella of this at Hogwarts and, after protecting her from Ackle and Gina's attacks, the two started their rocky relationship which ultimately ended in marriage. Realising the war was an inevitability, Dolohov planned to fight for the elementals and requested Isabella's help. She was torn between fighting for the magical community, which she related with more, or the elementals. She reluctantly agreed to fight for the elemental race which was being spearheaded by Commander Parak. Before the battle, Dolohov promised Isabella that they would settle down somewhere after the war. The Elementals fought well in the battle, which forced Alexei Levchenko, a Ministry Auror, to attack Dolohov personally. After a fierce battle where Dolohov died, only to be resurrected, Levchenko stabbed Dolohov with his spear. Dolohov managed to wound Levchenko with the spear as well before stopping time by using the Prism. Dolohov erased everybody’s memory of the battle, excluding Isabella, Kaleina and Parak (unknown to Dolohov at the time). Dolohov confessed to Isabella he had to “die” and gave her his triangular prism, hoping she would be able to overcome her fear and open it at a later date. Dolohov hoped that would restore his life, assuming she would open it during the most desperate of times. Darkness Not Light 3 In 2001, Levchenko had engineered a swift revolution and dictatorship over Britain. He created an army of loyal elementals, wizards and humans to inflict fear in the country and appealed to national pride as Britain launched an invasion against Europe. Some areas of Britain were plagued with overwhelming poverty and massive inequality. This generated an underground resistance force headed by Diamond Dolohov, and later Travis Dolohov. Their resistance was thwarted by Levchenko who, upon recovering his memory of the Elemental-Wizard war, targeted Isabella as well as Nathan's siblings. Levchenko managed to steal the Prism from Isabella and greedily opened it after learning of its power. The result was Dolohov's return to life and Levchenko's entrapment in the Prism. Dolohov proceeded to hunt down the last of the Death Eaters. After killing Lucius Malfoy, Dolohov was confronted by Isabella and her new allies in Ackle, Gina and the Dolohov siblings. Isabella confronted Dolohov about the truth regarding Demetrius, the extent of his relationship with Emerald and the murders of former Death Eaters, many of whom were turning away from darkness. She hit Dolohov and left him. Crippled with anxiety and desperate to win Isabella back, Dolohov aided her in the battle against Levchenko who had managed to escape the Prism and thus came out more powerful than before. Dolohov and Isabella were joined with Voldemort's daughter Kaleina Riddle as they took the fight to Levchenko's presidential tower. The battle was long-lasting but resulted in the defeat of Levchenko, who took on Dolohov, Isabella and Kaleina. The result was the collapse of his empire and the eventual retreat from Europe where Britain suffered poor diplomatic relations. Dolohov, mortally wounded by Levchenko's attacks resorted to trapping himself in the Prism for a second time. Desperate to cheat death, Dolohov's eventual return would be more complicated than before. Darkness Not Light 4 A decade on and Parak emerged as the new enemy after he initiated plans to create a private army he would indirectly influence through the mass production of Prisms. Parak planned to sell these devices to governments, military and terrorists and through them, he would shape the world in his image. Parak created The Master Prism to aid in these latest developments. Dolohov had been wise enough to turn his Prism to his own will, thus his Prism failed to bend to the control of Parak. Dolohov was restored to life after a series of items led Isabella to discover a "will" that instructed her how to restore Dolohov's life. Dolohov returned in time to help Isabella and her allies in Parak's underground hideout. However, Dolohov was quickly subdued when Parak attacked Isabella with help from her real mother Tatanya Riddle (unknown to Isabella at the time). In exchange for letting Isabella live, Dolohov agreed to work for Parak, using his knowledge of the Prisms to accelerate the manufacturing process. Dolohov's loyalty was almost bought when Parak revealed a plan where elementals would live on an island where they would have their own government and law. The plan was foiled when Dolohov uncovered the true intentions behind Parak's plan. In reality, Parak plotted to bomb the elemental island which would wipe out most of the Elementals living in Britain. He did this because he feared the elementals would be a threat to his plans. Dolohov informed Isabella who came to Parak's headquarters with Demetrius. Parak managed to launch the bomb but Demetrius, the Prime Minister of Britain at the time, flew after the bomb and diverted it into the sea where it detonated. Demetrius, the saviour of the elemental race, was washed up to the shore and survived due to his regeneration powers yet developed horrific burns and amnesia. Parak informed Isabella, still known as Gina, about her true identity and how she had been part of a second Prism experimentation in her youth. He also implicated Isabella's half-sisters Gina and Kaleina, the Prism experimentation explained the latter's infrequent bouts of insanity. Because of the experimentation, Gina Loiacono was presumed dead but Isabella survived. Their identities and appearance were magically swapped because Marcelo Loiacono needed to bring a child back to his wife. It turned out the real Gina Loiacono had survived but believed her identity as Isabella Summers. Dolohov and Isabella battled Parak but Isabella was killed. In a rage Dolohov destroyed Parak, impaling him with the Master Prism. He also battled Kaleina who turned against Dolohov, assuming he knew what had happened to her in her past and also out of her emerging love for Dimitar Levchenko. They stopped when the Master Prism offered a gift to Dolohov, Kaleina and Dimitar. Dolohov received the gift of knowledge, Kaleina received a new power, later revealed to be empathy, and Dimitar had the opportunity to revive somebody deceased. Dolohov begged the young Russian to resurrect Isabella but Dimitar refused, instead reviving his father, Alexei Levchenko. Dolohov left Kaleina and Dimitar as the two groups committed to hunting each other. At the end of the episode, a heart-broken Dolohov vowed to devote his time examining the Master Prism, now in his possession, in an attempt to resurrect Isabella who he considered dead despite the fact he had unknowingly resurrected her. Darkness Not Light 5 A few weeks after the events of DNL 4 and Dolohov was driven to isolation, alcoholism and regret in a small Suffolk town. There, he attempted to repair the Master Prism, gifting him the abilities of a demi-God, where he would resurrect those he cared for. After meeting Kaleina and Dimitar at his parents' house, Dolohov was informed Levchenko was alive and attempting to create an Elemental resistance force in the wake of severe Elemental oppression from the Muggles. Dolohov later met Jimmy Ackle, who revealed Isabella's necklace, a device that prevented a small group of characters from dying. Confirming Isabella was alive, Dolohov was led to her where they had a dramatic reunion. They were captured by Zane and Daniels and brought to Levchenko who they secretly worked for. There, Dolohov was brainwashed to work for Levchenko and also revealed to Isabella that Demetrius was not really his son. This strained their relationship. Appearance ]] Dolohov is described as a tall, imposing figure with an aura of confidence and charm. Isabella often describes him as "handsome" and many characters point out his "piercing" blue eyes that are often unsettling. Dolohov had long black hair that "hung like curtains over his pale face" in the earlier instalments, but later had shorter black hair (see right). Dolohov usually has stubble for facial hair, but grew a beard in Darkness Not Light 5. His lips are described as being "thin". He wore black robes in Darkness Not Light 1 and 2, but trades these for casual clothes such as trench-coats and later suits in later episodes. Personality Often a mysterious character, Dolohov progressed from being a selfish, antagonistic Death Eater obsessed with power and personal glory to a nobler anti-hero who values truth and justice. Upon gaining elemental powers, Dolohov does his best to protect his race from harm. Capable of mood swings, Dolohov had no doubts about publicly displaying his emotions. He cared deeply about those close to him and fought hard for his friends, although he took betrayals to heart. He was as quick to make allies as he was enemies, often making impressions of people very quickly. Although he preferred diplomacy over physical confrontations, Dolohov was a capable fighter, often using his extensive knowledge and wit to win both verbal and physical battles. However, Dolohov was prone to lapses of concentration due to his impulsiveness and infrequent displays of arrogance. In Darkness Not Light 1, Dolohov was a cold-hearted, bitter person driven by revenge and hatred stemming from events in his chaotic past. He showed visible contempt for those he considered to be below him. He displayed a very poor opinion of normal humans, considering them to be obstacles to evolution, although this opinion would later change. He was driven by a constant thirst for power and knowledge. Despite this steely exterior, Dolohov was constantly plagued by mistakes and choices he made in the past, therefore becoming a very self-loathing, lonely man filled with regret. However this changed after meeting Isabella and Maurice. He began to show signs of empathy and compassion, traits he possessed in his teenage years. As a result of this, Dolohov began to doubt his role in the Death Eaters and constantly struggled with the notion that he was a villain. As a result of this, and his eventual poor treatment under Voldemort, Dolohov defected from the Death Eaters and aided the students. Dolohov consistently searched for ways to strengthen and improve his reputation within the wizarding and elemental circles. His drive for personal betterment eventually made his name one of the most feared and respected in the country. Dolohov sometimes used his reputation and name as a threat to people with varying degrees of success. He also took it upon himself to do things his own way such as his self-appointed task of hunting down former Death Eaters. As time progressed, Dolohov became a tamer, wise character partly down to his love for Isabella. Violence was usually Dolohov's last resort in confrontation. However, he had no qualms about fighting if somebody close to him was in physical danger or if he was under the influence of the Prism. In DNL 2, Dolohov wanted a peaceful settlement between elementals and the magical race, only fighting when he knew there was no alternative. In DNL 4, he played along with Parak in the hope the old man would die of old age before his plans came to fruition. He only reversed this plan after witnessing the devastating extent of the old man's plot. In DNL 5, he was one of a few elementals who refused to kill humans that were not part of the elemental oppression. He showed no reluctance in killing humans personally responsible for the oppression. Dolohov displayed an innate keenness to help those who needed help, particularly Kaleina. Dolohov became a mentor figure to her, taking it upon himself to help her control her manifesting powers. Despite being an individualistic person, Dolohov relied on his allies to help him through fights and encouraged team-work and togetherness in the face of an adversary, although he showed no regret in taking on enemies himself. Despite stating that the present and the future were more important than the past, Dolohov was guilty for indulging in nostalgia, continuously wrestling with the past. He frequently visited his parents' house and joined Emerald in DNL 5, almost falling in love with her again. However, he eventually learned to battle these temptations. Dolohov valued understanding the past, believing that by learning from history, questions could be answered in the present. Dolohov's personality became markedly different when he used his Prism. Through it, Dolohov could see and learn things quicker, gain an insight in the future and become a stronger fighter with various New-Powered abilities. He also could heal others as well as himself and, on two occasions, he was able to preserve his life i the Prism, prolonging and cheating death. It is debatable whether Dolohov could truly control himself under the Prism's influence. Whether he becomes a more confident, assertive protector of justice or simply a deranged, impulsive murderer is open to debate. Abilities and Skills Dolohov is considered to be one of the most powerful elementals in the world. He was also a gifted Death Eater. As a talented student at Hogwarts, he achieved high marks, particularly in Defence Against the Dark Arts, before joining the Death Eaters. Through his powerful charisma and extensive knowledge, Dolohov often took command of situations, although he resisted temptation for the jobs of Prime Minister of the elementals as he feared his lust for power. * Elemental Power: Dolohov is able to command almost all of the elements, although his preferences are Light, Water and Electricity, often combining the latter two to make a potent attack. His manipulation and understanding of the Elements resulted in him able to teleport himself anywhere using an Elemental dimension. * Duellist: Dolohov is a capable duellist, able to hold his own against the likes of Voldemort, Levchenko, Marcelo Loiacono, Kaleina and Parak. He often relies on strategy and quick-thinking. Throughout most of his fights, he uses the Prism to give him an extra edge. * Cell Regeneration: Unlike Emerald (who can heal others), Dolohov is shown to have a basic degree of regeneration attributes. He is able to survive otherwise life threatening injuries, although this is aided by the Prism. Dolohov is also able to renew his cells with gives him longer life expectancy and prevents noticeable signs of aging. * Command of the Prism: Despite it being an external source of power, Dolohov is able to largely master the effects of the Prism that has destroyed many people before him. As well as this, Dolohov has an extensive knowledge of the Prism, able to rebuild the Master Prism and unleash its hidden abilities. * Vast Knowledge: Dolohov has been able to plot strategies and interpret information that has led to the toppling of governments, destruction of organisations and safeguard the future of his closest friends. He understands the powers and abilities of people, for example, he aids Kaleina and Isabella through their manifesting Elemental evolution. Dolohov is also able to preserve his life and get under the skin of his opponents. Key Relationships Isabella Riddle Dolohov’s closest relationship is with his wife and long time partner, Isabella. After he first met her in DNL 1, he displayed several instances of merciless behaviour, refusing to kill or capture her when he had the opportunities. This was uncharacteristic of Dolohov at the time. This was one factor that gradually led to Dolohov's defection from the Death Eaters. During DNL 1 and the beginning of 2, Dolohov acted more of a mentor to Isabella, yet showed fleeting signs of attraction to her. In DNL 2, Dolohov returns from his two year hiatus and eventually admits his attraction for Isabella after saving her life from Gina Loiacono. They share their first kiss and start a rocky, on-off relationship that culminated in their marriage During DNL 2, Dolohov states he would like to settle down with Isabella after the Elemental-Wizard War, but Levchenko is able to prolong those plans. Dolohov saves Isabella's life but seemingly at the expense of his own. Three years pass until Dolohov is resurrected. Upon his return, Dolohov kills remaining members of the now defunct Death Eater organisation. However, Isabella confronts and physically attacks Dolohov to stop him from his personal revenge mission. Eventually fighting the urge to kill, Dolohov reunites with Isabella to battle Levchenko, who has amassed an army. During this instalment, Dolohov shows a more open, honest side to Isabella, confiding to her aspects of his past. After a dramatic battle against Levchenko, Dolohov becomes mortally wounded and for the second time resorts to "hibernating" within his Prism. In doing so he leaves Isabella again. A decade on and Dolohov’s trail of clues lead Isabella and Kaleina to reunite with others, and to instigate the resurrection of Dolohov during DNL 4. However, Dolohov is blackmailed into saving Isabella and Kaleina’s life by becoming an assistant to Parak. He is told to kill Isabella, but Dolohov fakes this and instead of disposing of the body, he breaks her from her catatonic state and instructs her to rally an opposition to Parak, again confessing his love for her. After her supposed death at Parak’s hands, Dolohov throws the necklace near Isabella, which inadvertently resurrects her life because of its bond to certain people. DNL 5, set a few weeks later, shows Dolohov discovering Isabella is alive due to Ackle’s investigations. After their reunion, Dolohov reveals to Isabella that Demetrius was not actually his son, leading to Isabella to distrust her partner. After a break-up and the re-emergence of Dolohov's first love Emerald, Dolohov leaves Isabella for his former love. Kaleina Riddle Dolohov first meets Kaleina during his young Death Eater days. In 1996, the teenage daughter of the Dark Lord instructs Dolohov to capture Isabella and Maurice, claiming Voldemort ordered it himself. Although they start as allies, Dolohov eventually defects to help Isabella and Maurice, ensuring they survive the Death Eaters’ sustained attacks. After Dolohov flees the country, Kaleina is hidden from sight by her over-protective father. DNL 2 picks up two years after the events of the previous episode. During it, Jimmy Ackle successfully becomes the second Dark Lord and brings together the remnants of the Death Eaters. This disgusts Kaleina who has recently discovered elemental powers. She goes to Dolohov for advice, which Dolohov supplies, but also attempts to persuade Kaleina to help him in his battle against the Ministry. Kaleina refuses and kills Ackle to claim the title of Dark Lord for herself. She refuses to enter the Elemental-Wizard War, but this proves to be a tactical oversight as wizardkind is eventually replaced by the elemental race. She isolates herself from the world as her Death Eater organisation collapses. In DNL 3, Kaleina and Dolohov take over Levchenko's empire to shape the world in their image. Dolohov guides Kaleina through her Elemental process until she fully masters her powers of darkness. He also supplies her with some answers about their past. It is also during this installment where Kaleina denies she fancies or loves Dolohov to Isabella, before she meets Dolohov in the episode, but says it very defensively, leaving whether she was attracted to him as ambiguous. Dolohov later leaves her to join with Isabella. After battling with her alter-egos, she snaps back to herself after Dolohov almost kills her. Joining in the fight against Levchenko, she pleads Dolohov to stay alive to help her. However, Dolohov succumbs to his injuries and traps himself in the Prism, this leads to Kaleina struggling to control her manifesting powers and as a result, she loses her grip on sanity and isolates herself in the Riddle house where she murders trespassers. During the events of DNL 4, Kaleina once again comes to Dolohov about her powers, including her Empathy ability. However, a clash of their respective personalities leads to frequent battles, especially when Kaleina opts to fight with Dimitar Levchenko, son of Alexei. After Dolohov kills Parak, he eventually battles Kaleina in Parak’s headquarters. After a furious fight, Kaleina has Dolohov and Dimitar at her mercy and is confronted with the choice to kill one of them. Sensing she would pick Dimitar, Dolohov manages to escape and flees the building with a damaged Master Prism, declaring Kaleina as one of his enemies. The two meet right at the start of DNL 5 but only to discuss Alexei Levchenko’s return to life. Dolohov refuses working with Kaleina, stating she is a pawn of Levchenko. Later, Dolohov and Isabella join Levchenko's side to oppose the human oppression of elementals. After being separated from the battlefield, Dolohov and Kaleina strengthen their friendship.